pinkcorruptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Shorts
Several shorts have been added as sides to the series. Pancake Flip "Wow, Cyan, were you that hungry?" - Cube while asking where the Pancake had gone. In the beginning, presumably taking place after the main episodes, Cube is seen making pancakes. Cyan then shows up and gives Cube a morning greeting in the counter while Cube is flipping pancakes, Cube then calmly returns a morning greeting and mentions that he is flipping pancakes. Cyan wants to assist, so Cube then says Cyan can flip the pancake while he can whip the eggs. Cyan then tries to flip but makes a mistake by using too much strength, letting the pancake fly to the sky and through the roof. Cyan then notices his mistake and that the pan is empty, then puts it back where it was. Cube then comes back with the eggs, without having knowledge of Cyan's mistake. Cube then notices the pan is empty and asks Cyan if he was hungry enough to eat the pancake, Cyan guiltily differs this question. Cube no sooner asks "then where'd the pancake go?" than the pancake falls on Cube's head, and Cyan dashes away, apologizing profusely. As the video ends, Cube is seen utterly confused. Errors # Cubes entrance is floating if you look closely. # Cube's Whipped eggs have a bad animation once the pancake hits his head. Bedtime Stories "THE MONSTER CAME BY TO DESTROY THEM!" - Iris when interrupting the story. Orange and Tsavorite are about to sleep with their Caretakers, and Iris and Pentellow assist them by telling a bedtime story. Pentellow asks if Orange and Tsavorite are ready for the "best story" ever, the two then confirm they are ready. Then Pentellow begins the story, and having so, Orange and Tsavorite are imagining this. The same theme that played where Cyan was found starts to play here as Pentellow begins, with Orange and Tsavorite themselves in the story. They were having fun until... Iris interrupts the story by saying the monster came to destroy them both. Pentellow differs from this and continues the story. They were having fun until Cyan flew by near Orange and Tsavorite, Cyan was down and the two of them notice, Orange then asks why, Cyan then says he can't find Cube anywhere, then asks for Orange's and Tsavorite's assistance, Tsavorite then concurs, then they- Iris interrupts the story again by including an infected Cube in the story, having found Cyan already. The two heroes are already fast asleep, allowing the video to end. Trivia * This short likely takes place during the events of Episode 3, since the Poly Inn is where this short takes place. Scare Pyrare “''AAAH! CUBE! Don't scare me like that!" - Pyrare after being jump-scared.'' Thats All, Thats All. - Iris and Pentellow after with All. After a few months until October starts, The story begins with Iris and Pentellow thinking of a new, more ridiculous way to scare Pyrare. Cube appears nearby and asks what they're doing, Iris then tells Cube that he and Pentellow were thinking of a way to bury Cube alive, initially shocking Cube, although Pentellow tells Cube that this was not to be done. She then tells Cube that they're trying to find another way to scare Pyrare. Cube asks her why, and Pentellow explains that "he's the most difficult shape, er, monster to scare!". Iris then mentions that they have pretended to die on Pyrare, but he saw that a mile away, then another time they tried to pretend they were infected by the Pink Corruptions, but it didn’t scare Pyrare at all... Cube then utters that their plans seem too extreme to be realistic, then Cube then concurs that they should do something simple. Iris and Pentellow ask what Cube was thinking, then Cube concurs, and Pentellow asks how a simple task would work, then Cube then says that this is how he can visualize it and they proceed to go to scare Pyrare. Somewhere near Poly Forest, is where Cube is going to scare Pyrare. Cube sneaks behind Pyrare, without him noticing. Gold flies near Pyrare, who notices him then Pyrare greets Gold and letting him on his hand, and Pyrare utters "how was trick-or-treating?". Gold says "it was.. fine." Pyrare then repeats the question in doubt that it went well, frustrating Gold. Cube then scares Pyrare by the simple technique: "BOOO!", then it appears to be a successful scare, having scared Gold as well. Pyrare yelps in alarm, and promptly scolds Cube, saying that he shouldn't scare him like that. Iris and Pentellow appear and were frustrated with the simplicity behind this prank. Cube then chuckles after saying "Told you!", embarrassing the other two caretakers. Trivia * This is the first short to be released with voiceovers only, and additionally the first short to have no textboxes or “blip talk” present. * In BreaBear Jones' discussion section, Brea revealed that Cube is a male, not a female, even if he sounds like a female. * This is the first holiday themed short. Errors # Sometimes, Pentellow does not have her mouth to sync. # thats al Where are You? / Hide and Seek " *sigh* guess I don't have to count..." - Cube as Cyan runs off to hide. Cube and Cyan watch the rainfall outside the window. Cube laments about how they cannot go outside due to the downpour. Cyan tells Cube that Iris often played hide-and-seek with Orange whenever it was too rainy. Before Cube can grant him permission to play with him, Cyan dashes off, prompting Cube to find him. Anyway cyan hide from behind the box. As Cube walks through the house, he wonders how he could find the hero, as the latter is very small (and a similar color to everything else in the house). He searches for Cyan in the hallways, opening a box full of colorful shapes inside, then closing it, disappointed. Suddenly, he hears Cyan snickering behind the chest. Pretending to not know where the little square is, Cube sneaks up to Cyan’s hiding spot and cheerfully declares he found him. Cyan, not let down by his loss, laughs some more when he realizes he was caught. Trivia * More of Cube’s house is seen in this short. * In this Short, Brittany (Lucas The Dubber) has used slow camera movements along with the animation. * There are currently two title screens. So taking a shot of them can be hard for us writers. Gift Giving There are no dialogue in this short or nobody has spoken during this type of episode. Young Cube is sitting alone in front of the Tree of Life, holding a small yellow box with red wrapping. The tear on his left eye starts to fall down, until he sees Lythorus in the distance, waving. Elated, Cube wipes away the tear. The two now sit side by side. Lythorus exchanges gifts with Cube, and the latter gently opens his. He is surprised to see a Nintendo Switch inside, which suddenly makes him doubt if his own gift was good enough for Lythorus. Lythorus opens the present, revealing a maroon Nintendo 3DS. A Iris with open the gift. and He pulls Cube closer to him, the three friends smiling all the while as the camera pans upwards to show credits. Trivia * As of late, this is the first and only short to feature any shapes that are adults in the main series as children, and to also have no dialogue present. * This short possibly confirms that Pink Corruption is set at an advanced time, given the fact Nintendo Switch exists when the shapes were kids. * Lythorus’ new Nintendo 3DS greatly ressembles the one that Lucas the Dubber uses to compose music for the series. (The device can be seen in real life here: https://youtu.be/WRuQ5hKCyms) * Iris new ... for the seriers. (The device can be seen in real life here: https://youtu.be/WRuQ5hKCyms) Extra Roleswap Lucas possibly had fun making this. It resembles a segment of Episode 1 but Cyan and Cube's roles swap. Trivia (Across All Shorts) * The shorts are most likely before and after the events of the series, as Cube has both of his triangle ears, and Cyan is with him in the first short, as well as him and Lythorus being seen as children in the Christmas short. * As of 2020, we also haven't seen any corrupted shapes in any of the shorts. * These shorts confirm that all four heroes and caretakers survive the second Corruption. (yay!) ** However, some characters are yet to appear be confirmed as alive, like Lythorus, Copter and Ketches, Dub, and the group members that the protagonists have met. ** The following characters that are neither heroes nor caretakers have been shown to survive the Corruption: *** (None yet! Stay tuned!) Category:Episodes